danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gel
Name of the new head type Do we keep the name "Gel"? Or are there any objections or other suggestions? (See also ODBF, Thread: SR Ver4.3 ) --Justme2 15:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Their heads don't resemble gel. Imma go with someone's suggestion of renaming them Balloons. --Amannamedblarg 03:02, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ::The balloon suggestion was for the species Dragon (see Talk:Dragon). And not for the Gel head. We can name one of them "balloon", but we should not name both. I'm also not really happy with the name "gel". --Justme2 12:25, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Because gel has nothing to do with their heads. They looks more like semi-circles, but that name would be too long. Maybe pebbles, or something like that. --Amannamedblarg 20:40, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::The problem is, there isn't any other name we could give it. In my opinion, I think "Gel" is perfectly fine. But Balloon? It doesn't even look like a balloon! Maybe "Pebble" is the closest you could get to something obscure like this head. Well, the next head that will be introduced is even worse. --Yonder 21:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I think Gel does match thier name, since the darker center makes it appear transluecent (see-through). If you really want to change the name maybe Slime would be better. IDK. Just my thoughts. If you really want to get a full opinion put a message on the front page about the debates (There is one on the Dragon species too) and ask everyone to vote. That would be a final solution. -Combak 16:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) The next one will be needed to be called clown or something... it is really odd.... but I think gel would work the best for the one we are discussing now... :The next head should be called ninja. Fo serious --Amannamedblarg 02:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nah, I say Tiki. --Yonder 20:30, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Why Tiki? It looks more like a man with a mask, more than a carved face. --Amannamedblarg 01:46, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :: Hehe, I agree partially on the mask, BUT "Green Tiki Walker" sounds much better than "Green Mask Walker", don't you think? --Majorlee 20:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm for Tiki or Round-mask-with-two-circles-and-a-frame-thingy-from-an-old-coke-dispenser-carved-in. Bildramer 12:34, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::On that note, I change my vote to round-mask-with-two-circles-and-a-frame-thingy-from-an-old-coke-dispenser-carved-in. ''page/ '' 23:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) OK, here is the solution: we vote. Vote in the same way you should on the featured article and featured media. Don't forget your reason! (But keep it short!) -- ''page/ '' 21:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) By the way, when are the votes going to be tallied? It's taking quite long. --Jekr 11:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I asked myself the same question. But it seems that all are in favor of "Gel" anyway, so we can just leave it at that I think... for "Dragon". Only "Eel" could be exchanged to "Seasnake" based on the votes... I also voted for "Seasnake", but I also got used to "Eel", so I wouldn't mind keeping it as well...--Majorlee 11:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :We'll tally when we have a good number of votes. This way, we know that a there is a general agreement. (I think 20 sounds good, but it might be too many.) The victor could be determined by which one got the most or which one got a certain number first (In case of a tie) -- ''page/ '' 19:14, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::No. Actually, this poll has been going on for quite some time, and obviously the majority votes for Gel. I say that this poll is now closed. --Yonder 23:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Poll (closed) Gel Votes Gel - I think that the coloring of the head, which appears translucent above water, is supposed to appear, well, translucent, and gel is just that- translucent. -- ''page/ '' 21:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Gel - Per the above person. Mr. Guy 23:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Gel - same reason -- page • talk 20:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Gel - Same reason. --Yonder 21:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Gel - Same reason. Jekr 13:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Gel - Same. ''page/ '' 15:40, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Gel - Same reason. --Hunt286 21:36, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Something Else Votes (Sorry, couldn't get a single, solid new name suggestion. Just put it in your vote) Pebbles - Gel doesn't sound good. Sockes 09:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : And "Pebbles" does? LOL. Mmi203 20:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Enemy's head distribution "...and is not very common." i think this sentence is unnecessary because it seems obvious that all the heads from the pre-castle-era won't appear anymore... at least until now they don't. and the new so-called "uncommon" heads are the main-heads now (probably at least until the submarine shrine)... don't you think? the same for the Roundhead and Star heads...--Majorlee 01:37 June 17th, 2009 :I agree. We still could keep it for the stars, but I guess we'll have to remove it after the submarine series. --Justme2 23:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::True. But before we start editing unnecessarily, we will wait until the so-called "pre-castle-era" heads appear again. If not, we will discuss it later on. --Yonder 23:45, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Hehe, guess, I was wrong... Smiley heads appeared again... ^^'Majorlee 09:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Color The head colors of all Gel creatures is just the eye color. I can already figure out the actual head color, but should we add "Eye color"? ''page/ '' 14:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't tell me Justme2 has to explain it again. --Yonder 15:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Please don't tell me? You already know he has to. Well, I would appreciate it. And please, don't write stuff in such an arrogant way; I am not all-knowing with things like this... ''page/ '' 16:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::Nice job at using that quote. Well, yes, he would explain it once he's online. But that might take a while. --Yonder 16:12, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::: There is a formula which holds for all heads (see Talk:Head for more information): :::: secondary_head_color = floor(head_color * 0.2) :::: For the Gel head the head_color corresponds to the eye color and the secondary_head_color is the dark part. The reason for the formula is, that the original images are a simple grey scale image with only three colors (white, dark grey, transparent). And these two grey values are multiplied with the main enemy color. ::::Given this you can always compute fully automatically the dark color (which the head for Gel) from the bright color (which are the eyes for the Gel). But you can't do it the other way round, due to rounding errors. :::: Furthermore please consider, that the Gel head is not the only head with a dark head and bright eyes. The smileys and the star have the same. Their only difference is their bright outline for the head. --Justme2 17:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Keep the eye color the same nothing is wrong with it at all i think its cool Shadowjon7 20:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) What should Gel be called I say Gel heads names should be changed to Ghost Heads. It you look they kind of look like ghosts. Nah, I think they deserve to retain their name. Haay. Hey admins/sysops/whatever, I am creating a mini-series of pictures that features all enemies with a certain head type. I just want to know if I can post said pic onto the respective head's pages. Here's the first one, the Gel series: . I'd appreciate a respone, perfereably through chat on my profile. Untill then, see ya. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 18:32, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree! 17:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's good that you agree, but I need the admin's permission first. Also, love the new, SMALLER Sig Pic! :D DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 04:26, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I thing erasing Picture by DMSwordsmaster is good, because read other picture of user.They dont add the name. 14:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Gel (inverted) Canonical in Monster Box For over 2 years, there is an Inverted Gel exclusive to monster box. Should it be included on this page with the canonical SR gel? RedHardcore (talk) 22:10, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :Can't access the PC right now to do it myself. If someone wants to upload a x10 inverted gel head, they can. We did it for the unique Smiley head in MB after all. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:21, February 13, 2016 (UTC)